Stage
The Stage is a room in Club Penguin, located on the left of the Puffle Hotel in the Plaza. It holds different plays every once in a while. It's a common place for penguins to make a production or spread their imagination. Every month or so, there is a new Stage Play set at the Stage. On November 14, 2013, The Keeper of the Stage got stolen for Operation: Puffle. List of Plays :For a more detailed list, see the main article: List of Stage Plays. Pins *Dodgeball Pin *Ruby Pin *Magic Phial Pin *Ruby Ring Pin *Ruby Brooch Pin *Viking Ship Pin *Quartz Pin *Mermaid Shell Pin *Round Ruby Pin *Square Ruby Pin Parties *Some plays are tailored to fit the monthly theme (like the Battle of Ancient Shadows for the Card-Jitsu Party or A Humbug Holiday for Holiday Parties). *The Penguin Play Awards is a member event inside the Stage, making it the first event to decorate the interior of the Stage. **During the Penguin Play Awards 2009, on March was available to all players. *In the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Night Of The Living Sled themed play. *In the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, there was play themed for the party named Battle of Ancient Shadows. *In the Holiday Party 2011 and the Holiday Party 2012, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, it was decorated as a Police Station. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it was decorated as an audition center to suit the party. *During Operation Blackout, instead of Ruby and the Ruby, the stage had Herbert P. Bear's own play, My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *During the first week of the Hollywood Party, the Stage was closed for setting up the Awards Show. It reopened on February 21, 2013. *Before and during Operation: Puffle, the Keeper of the Stage went missing, and a picture of him was hung up near where he usually sat. *The Stage will become the Muppet Theater at the Muppets World Tour. Trivia *Quest for the Golden Puffle is the most shown play as of November 2013. *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. *Penguins some times pretend to work at the ticket box outside the building. *On the missions you can see three paintings on the wall, opposite the Stage. *On the missions you can see 30 chairs for audience. There are also 4 chairs on the box seats, so at the Stage there are 34 chairs for audience at all. *The outside of the stage has two doors, but the inside has one door. However, leading from the two outside doors, there may be a hallway with the door on the opposite side in the middle of the hallway. However, it is unknown if this is true for sure. *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed was a Stage play that had no seats for audiences, and it also took up 2 rooms. That makes it the biggest play. *The first theme idea for the play was a Cooking Play, but it wasn't released as some of the Club Penguin Team found it silly. *The outside of this building, along with the Dance Club, experienced little change during The Journey. *In PSA Secret Missions, as well in DS missions of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Herbert's Revenge, the current play is called A Wonderful Play. *2013 is the only year to not have a new stage play. *There is a glitch during the Muppets Takeover in the Stage, where you can come into the stage while it is closed by using the EPF Phone (Teleporting) and clicking the newspaper before you get to the Stage. Gallery Plays RubyandtheRubyStage0813.png|The scene for Ruby and the Ruby. The_penguins_that_time_forgot_the_stage_january2013.png|The scene for Penguins that Time Forgot. The_Stage_Inside.jpg|The scene for Space Adventure. Quest for the Golden Puffle.PNG|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle. Fairy Fables January 2010.PNG|The scene for Fairy Fables. 22 Underwater Adventure.jpg|The scene for Underwater Adventure. Stage5855.jpg|The scene for Secrets of the Bamboo Forest. Stage Halloween 2011.PNG|The scene for Night of The Living Sled (Live). StageNinjaParty 2011.PNG|The scene for Battle of Ancient Shadows. TeamBlueRallyDebut.png|The scene for Team Blue's Rally Debut. AHumbugHolidayStage.png|The scene for A Humbug Holiday. Award Stage.png|The scene (awards show) for the Hollywood Party. Stage October 2013 Living Sled.png|The 2013 scene of the Night of The Living Sled (Live). Stage after Theft.PNG|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle after Keeper of the Stage went missing. MuppetsStage.PNG|The Stage for the Muppets World Tour. See also *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk *List of Stage Plays SWF *The Stage Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Stage Category:Space Adventure Category:FAOTW Category:2007 Category:Locations